jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy
Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy ist ein von LucasArts und Raven Software entwickeltes Ego-Shooter-Computerspiel, das im September 2003 veröffentlicht wurde. Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle von Jaden Korr, der mit Hilfe seines Meisters Kyle Katarn den Ragnos-Kult zerschmettern muss. Anführerin dieses Kults ist Tavion Axmis die am Ende getötet wird. wichtige Personen Handlung Prolog - Yavin IV Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin sind mit anderen Jedi-Anwärtern in einem Shuttle unterwegs zu Lukes Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV. Sie werden abgeschossen und nach dem Absturz von den anderen getrennt, worauf sie sich allein bis zur Akademie durchschlagen müssen. Dabei beobachten Sie Sturmtruppen und Dunkle Jedi, wie sie sich am Sithtempel Marka Ragnos zu schaffen machen. Training - Yavin IV Jaden und Rosh trainieren, unter Anleitung ihres neuen Meisters Kyle Katarn, ihre Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert in einem Trainingsparcour. Stufe 1 - Neuling Da in der Akademie nach dem "learning by doing" (lernen durch machen) Prinzip verfahren wird, brechen sich selbst die neuen, ungeübten Padawan zu Missionen auf, meist begeleitet von ihrem Meister. Mission 1: Söldneraktivitäten - Tatooine Kyle und Jaden untersuchen die Verbindung einer Söldnergruppe in Mos Eisley zu den Jüngern Ragnos. Während sich Kyle in der Cantina umhört muss Jaden, mit Hilfe von Chewbacca, sich, sowie die Raven's Claw und den Millennium Falken aus einem Hinterhalt der Söldner befreien. Mission 2: Droidenbergung - Tatooine Der Droide eines Feuchtfarmers hat ein Schmugglergespräch über die Jünger Ragnos aufgezeichnet, wurde aber aus Angst an Jawas verkauft. Während Kyle sich bei den Farmern umhört sucht Jaden die Sandraupe der Jawas und kann, nachdem sie die einfallenden Sandleute vertrieben hat schließlich die gesuchte R5-Einheit ausfindig machen. Mission 3: Soforthilfe - Bakura Auf ein Hilfsgesuch der Regierung fliegt Jaden zu einer Energiestation in den Bergen Bakuras, wo er sich mit Kyle treffen soll. Als dieser nicht erscheint, forscht er auf eigene Faust nach und entdeckt Truppen der Hinterbliebenen. Es gelingt ihm deren Pläne zur Sprengung der Station und des darunter befindlichen Vulkans zu vereiteln und somit die Vernichtung der nahe gelegenen Stadt abzuwenden. Mission 4: Händlerrettung - Blenjeel Jaden muss, einem Notruf folgend, nach einem Gewitterschaden auf Blenjeel notlanden. Nachdem er dort miterleben muss, wie der zu rettende Händler von einem einheimischen Sandgräber verspeist wird, sucht er in den Wracks umliegender Schiffes nach Ersatzteilen und kann den Planeten schließlich wieder verlassen. Mission 5: Kult Untersuchung - Corellia Zusammen mit Kyle fliegt Jaden nach Corellia, wo Kyle einige seiner alten Kontakte aktivieren will, um etwas über die Jünger Ragnos herauszufinden. Beim Anflug auf Coronet fangen sie einen Hilferuf einer entführten Frachtschwebebahn auf. Während Kyle sich um die Schiffe der Verbrecher kümmert, arbeitet sich Jaden vom Ende der Bahn bis nach vorne durch. Zwischenmission I Zwischenmision: Echo-Basis - Hoth Luke Skywalker schickt seine Jedi aus, um Orte zu untersuchen, denen er in seinen Aufzeichnungen eine Machtaura zugeschrieben hat. Jaden fliegt darauf hin nach Hoth, um den Ort zu kontrollieren, wo Luke eine Vision von Obi-Wan Kenobi gehabt hat. Da Jaden bei den gesuchten Koordinaten keine Machtaura mehr verspürt, sucht er weiter und findet heraus, dass die Hinterbliebenen in die Echo-Basis eingedrungen sind. Beim säubern der Echo Basis trifft Jaden auf Alora eine dunkle Jedi, die nach einem kurzen Gefecht flieht. Stufe 2 - Lehrling Mission 1: Rettungsmission - Nar Kreeta Auf einen Hilferuf hin, fliegen Kyle und Jaden zu einer Einrichtung auf Nar Kreeta, in der ein ortsansässiger Hutt ohne Grund einige Älteste gefangen hält. Während Kyle auf der Raven's Claw bleibt, dringt Jaden in die Einrichtung ein, um die Ältesten zu befreien. Es stellt sich herraus, dass die Einrichtung eine Art Wettbüro ist. Gewettet wird darauf, wie lange die Gefangenen vor einem Rancor abhauen können oder ob sie es sogar bis zum rettenden Tor schaffen. Nach Befreiung der Ältesten berichten diese ihr jedoch noch von weiteren Gefangenen, die Jaden nun auch noch befreit. Mission 2: Kontaktmann - Zonju V Einige Kilometer ausserhalb der Stadt wartet eine Person auf Jaden, die ihr Informationen über die Jünger Ragnos geben kann. Da der Treffpunkt weit ausserhalb der Stadt liegt, mietet sich Jaden ein Swoop-Bike. Jedoch wird der Informant kurz nach Jadens eintreffen von Alora mit einem Scharfschützengewehr erschossen. Daraufhin gelingt es Jaden in einer rasanten Verfolgungsjagd auf Swoops zu entkommen. Mission 3: Geheime Operation - Kril'Dor General Wedge Antilles hat einen Plan aufgestellt, um eine Tibanna Gas Plattform der Hinterbliebenen zu übernehmen. Dazu brauchte er nur seinen X-Flügler für das Bombardement und einen Jedi, der die Sender für die Protonentorpedos plaziert. Nachdem die wichtigsten Einrichtungen auf diese Weise ausgeschaltet sind, wollen die Hinterbliebenen die Plattform und die Tanks sprengen, damit sie nicht der Allianz in die Hände fallen. Jaden gelingt es auch dies zu verhindern, woraufhin Truppen der Neuen Republik die Plattform übernehmen. Mission 4: Der Gangsterboss - Coruscant Lannik Racto, ein in Coruscant ansässiger Gangster produziert illegale Kampfdroiden. Jaden wird ausgeschickt, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Nach seiner Landung sprengt Racto die Brücke zu seinem Anwesen, woraufhin Jaden einen Umweg über die Häuserschluchten von Coruscant nehmen muss. Nach vielen artistischen Einlagen, bei denen er auch auf einige der Kampfdroiden trifft. Im Eingangsbereich zu Ractos Anwesen trifft Jaden auf zwei dunkle Jedi. Nachdem er diese überwunden hat, trifft er auf Racto selber, der einige seiner Droiden auf Jaden hetzt. Nachdem er diese zu Altmetall verarbeitet hat, kann er den Verbrecher schliesslich gefangen nehmen. Mission 5: Kult-Untersuchung - Dossun Gerüchten zufolge sollen die Jünger Ractos auf Dossung tätig sein. Bei der Landung wird Jaden jedoch bereits von einer Übermacht erwartet und gefangengenommen. Doch Rax Joris, der imperiale Statthalter von Dossun, war sehr gelangweilt, da auf diesem abgelegenen Planeten überhaupt nichts passiert. Daher lässt er oft seine Gefangenen Ausbruchsversuche unternehmen, die er bei der darauffolgenden Jagd tötet. Jaden jedoch schafft es jedoch alle Fallen zu überwinden, die Rax ihm gestellt hat. Rax Versprechen, Jaden laufen zu lassen, sobald er den Hangar und damit sein Schiff erreicht, stellt sich als Lüge herraus. Rax versucht nun Jaden umzubrigen. Mithilfe der Macht kann Jaden jedoch die Schüsse des Stouker-Stoßgewehr zurückwerfen und Rax damit solange ablenken, er sie auf seine Ebene gelangte und es schafft ihn niederzustrecken . Zwischenmission II '''Zwischenmission: Burg Bast - Vjun Luke sendet seine Jedi aus, um Orte mit Machtaura zu überprüfen, welche er nicht in seinen Aufzeichnungen erwähnt hat. Da bei der letzten Aktion dieser Art Rosh verschwunden ist, fliegen die Jedi nun lieber zu zweit zu ihren Zielen. Kyle und Jaden sollen nach Vjun in die Burg Bast gehen, wo erwartungsgemäss schon die Imperialen vor Ort sind. Auf dem Weg zur Burg begenen die beiden den Risikotruppen und einigen TIE Bombern, die sie jedoch überwinden können. Kurz nachdem sie in die Burg eingedrungen sind, werden sie getrennt als Kyle nach einer Explosion einen Schacht nach unten stürtzt. Daraufhin arbeiten sie sich einzeln durch die Burg um aufzuklären, was die Hinterbliebenen dort wollen. Nach einiger Zeit erreicht Jaden eine von Darth Vaders alten Kapseln, wo der nun der dunklen Seite verfallenen Rosh mit dem Sammeln der Machtaura beschäftigt ist. Nach dem Gefecht, bei dem Jaden zwei dunkle Jedi tötet und Rosh überwältigt, erscheint Tavion Axmis. Diese überwältigt sowohl Jaden, als auch Kyle, der inzwischen ebenfalls dazugestossen ist. Jaden und Kyle gelingt jedoch die Flucht, als Jaden ihr Lichtschwert benutzt, um damit den Raum teilweise zum Einstürzen zu bringen. Stufe 3 - Jedi Ritter Mission 1: Kult-Kontakt - Chandrilla Auf Chandrilla befindet sich das Grab eines Jedi Ritters. Jaden soll überprüfen, ob die Jünger Ragnos hier schon Machtenergie stehlen konnten. Jaden muss sich hier durch eine sehr lange Schlucht kämpfen, da die Jünger Ragnos, verstärkt durch eine Söldnergruppe, schon in das Grab eingedrungen sind. Bisher konnte die Macht noch nicht abgeerntet werden. Deshalb verschliesst Jaden das Grab, indem er die Höhle komplett zum Einsturz bringt. Mission 2: Kult-Untersuchung - Tanaab Gerüchten zufolge, sollen die Jünger Ragnos in einem Raumhafen auf Tanaab gesichtet worden sein. Nach Jadens Eintreffen lässt ein dunkler Jedi einen mutierten Rancor im Raumhafen frei. Jaden hat nun die Möglichkeit den Rancor zu töten, indem er ihn mit in die Wand eingelassenen Tanks verwundet. Alternativ kann er auch den ganzen Raumhafen durchqueren um den Rancor zwischen einer Frachtkiste und einer Energiewand zu zerquetschen. '''Mission 3: Tarnvorrichtung - Yalara Durch eine Wahrnung der Jedi Tionne Solusar nach Yalara geschickt, soll Jaden die Tarnvorrichtung überprüfen, die der Jedi Broden Kel Verdox dort erbaut hat. Diese Tarnvorrichtung sollte die örtliche Bevölkerung schützen, weil diese ein friedliches Leben führen wollten. Auf Yalara eingetroffen, treten ihm jedoch einige Noghri entgegen, die wohl den Fall des Imperators und Darth Vaders noch nicht mitbekommen haben. Im weiteren Verlauf der Mission trifft er auch auf Sturmtruppen der Hinterbliebenen. Um die Technologie der mächtigen Tarnvorrichtung nicht in die Hände des Imperiums fallen zu lassen, zerstört Jaden die Spitze der Anlage. '''Mission 4: Diebstahl der Macht - Byss Da Rosh seine Mission nach Byss nie abgeschlossen hat, begibt sich Jaden zusammen mit Kyle nach zu den Überresten des Planeten Byss. Bei ihrer Ankunft spürt keiner von ihnen die ehemals vorhandene Machtaura. Beide beschliessen zur Akademie zurück zu kehren, jedoch trifft just in diesem Moment ein imperialer Dreadnought ein und zieht die Raven's Claw mittels eines Traktorstrahles an Bord. Kyle macht sich auf den Weg, die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes zu aktivieren, während es Jadens Aufgabe ist, den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren. Auf dem Rückweg vom Traktorstrahlgenerator funkt Kyle ihm zu, das TIE Jäger Angriffe auf den Dreadnought fliegen. Er soll deshalb eines der Bordgeschütze bemannen und die Jäger abschiessen. Nachdem Kyle die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert hat, machen sich beide auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Schiff. Dort müssen sie nur noch den Hangar von feindlichen Sturmtruppen säubern, um von den Grosskampfschiff fliehen zu können. Mission 5: Waffenvernichtung - Ord Mantell Jaden soll ein paar alte Waffenlager aus der Zeit der Rebellion vernichten, die auf Ord Mantell versteckt sind. Direkt neben dem Landeplatz findet er eines der Lager, welches er direkt mit einer Sprengladung zerstört. Nun taucht jedoch der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett auf, der ein ganz persönliches Interesse an den Waffen hat. Jaden muss nun noch sechs Waffenverstecke finden, immer mit Fett auf seinen Fersen, der ihn mit seinem Blaster, dem Flammenwerfer und Raketen beharkt, während er mittels seines Jet-Packs ausserhalb der Lichtschwertreichweite bleibt. Nach Zerstörung aller Verstecke und einem kurzen Kampf danach verschwindet Fett wieder, da es auf Jaden kein Kopfgeld gibt und er damit keinen Sinn sieht, ihn weiter zu bekämpfen. Zwischenmission III '''Zwischenmission: imperiale Einrichtung - Taspir III Die Jedi haben bei ihren Nachforschungen herausgefunden, dass das Ragnos Szepter dazu gedacht ist, Ragnos selber wiederzubeleben, indem man die gesammelte Machternergie in sein Grab leitet. Deshalb sollen sich alle Jedi auf den Weg nach Korriban machen, um Tavion und dem Kult entgegenzutreten. Kyle hat jedoch einen Notruf von Rosh empfangen, der sich auf Taspir III in einer imperialen Einrichtung befindet. Er bricht mit Jaden dorthin auf, um ihn zu retten, sollte er sich doch von der dunklen Seite abgewandt haben. Auf Taspir III eingetroffen entscheiden sich die beiden dafür, die Einrichtung von 2 Seiten bis nach oben zu durchsuchen, damit sie Rosh nicht verfehlen können. Beim Betreten der Einrichtung begegnet Jaden Alora, welche ihn verhöhnt. Auf dem Weg durch die Anlage treffen die beiden noch mehrere Male aufeinander, bis Jaden Rosh schliesslich in einem Hangar auffindet. Jaden ist zornig, denn sie denkt, Rosh hätte ihn in eine Falle gelockt. Auch das Eintreffen von Alora verbessert die Sachlage nicht gerade, da diese Jadens Zorn anstachelt und versucht, ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu bringen. Als Kyle jedoch Jadens Zorn spürt versucht er ihm auf Telepatischem Wege Ruhe einzuflössen und ihn davon abzuhalten Rosh zu töten. Jaden bezwingt seinen Zorn und deaktiviert sein Lichtschwert. Darauf greift Alora ein und schneidet Rosh einen Arm ab. Jaden stellt sich Alora entgegen und tötet sie nach einem langen Kampf. Rosh hat die Verwundung überlebt, doch er ist sehr schwer verletzt, also will Kyle ihn sofort in einen Bacta-Tank bringen. Jaden macht sich hingegen sofort auf nach Korriban, um die restlichen Jedi zu unterstützen. Finale '''Endkampf: Tal der Sith - Korriban Als Jaden Korriban erreicht, trifft sie dort sofort auf zwei Jedi, die ihm sofort die aktuelle Lage darlegen. Luke hat ist mit einer anderen Gruppe an anderer Stelle nach dem Grab von Ragnos am suchen. Jaden arbeitet sich durch Gewölbe und überwältigt dabei viele dunkle Jedi, wobei sie sporadisch von anderen Jedi unterstützt wird, auf die er im Verlauf der Suche trifft. Nach einiger Zeit findet er einen Ausgang in das Tal der Sith, wo sie sich bis zu Ragnos Grab durchkämpfen muss. Kurz vor dem Grab trifft sie auch auf einige Sturmtruppen, die ebenfalls das Grab beschützen. Beim Eindringen in das Grab muss sich Jaden noch einiger dunkler Jedis erwehren, die dort auf ihn gewartet haben. Doch kurz danach kann er Tavion im inneren Grab von Marka Ragnos stellen, während sie gerade damit beschäftigt ist, Machternergie auf eine Statue des alten Sith Lords zu leiten. Natürlich kommt es zum Kampf, bei dem Tavion eine Art Machtstrahl aus dem Szepter schicken kann, der Jaden verletzt. Ausserdem kann das Szepter eine Art Macht-Eplosion in den Boden leiten, der Jaden verletzt und ihn weg schleudert. Doch Jaden ist Tavion im Kampf überlegen und besiegt sie schliesslich. Doch Tavion gelingt es, mit dem Szepter auf die Statue zu springen und dort Ragnos Geist zu erwecken. Dieser ergreift von ihr Besitz und stellt sich Jaden erneut im Kampf. Dazu zieht er ein Schwert aus dem Szepter, welches im folgenden Kampf mit Strahlen dunkler Macht umgeben ist. Wenn Jaden Tavion fast getötet hat, gelingt es ihr einige Male sich mit einer Art Machtheilung der dunklen Seite zu regenerieren. Schlieslich gelingt es Jaden jedoch Tavion schwer zu verwunden und das Szepter zu zerstören. In dem Moment, in dem das Szepter zerstört ist, verlässt der Geist von Ragnos Tavions Körper, worauf hin sie stirbt. Ragnos kehrt in sein Grab zurück, aber nicht ohne vorher zu versprechen zurückzukehren und den gesamten Jedi Orden zu zerstören. Mit der Zerstörung des Szepters verlieren auch die dunklen Jedi, die dadurch zur Macht gebracht worden sind, diese wieder und können so vertrieben oder gefangen genommen werden. Im Abspann erfährt man, dass Rosh sich von seiner Verwundung erholt hat und einen neuen, künstlichen Arm bekommen hat. Sowohl Kyle, als auch Luke danken Jaden für ihre Leistung und ihre Taten. Missions-/Machtauswahl Beziehung zwischen Jaden und Rosh Waffen Lichtschwert Schusswaffen Sprengmittel Hinter den Kulissen *''Jedi Academy'' ist offiziell nicht der dritte Teil der Jedi Knight-Reihe. Lediglich inoffiziell von den Fans wird er als solcher geführt. *Bei der Mission auf Taspir III kann der Spieler sich auch dafür entscheiden, Rosh zu töten. Das führt zu einem alternativen Ende, bei dem Jaden der dunklen Seite verfälltund Alora tötet. Auf Korriban muss er neben den dunklen Jedis auch die hellen Jedis töten. Beim Endkampf tötet Jaden Tavion, kurz darauf trifft Kyle ein und bekämpft Jaden. Ihm gelingt es jedoch das Szepter zu stehlen und zu fliehen. Dieses Ende gilt jedoch als nicht kanonisch. Spielercharakter Screenshots Bild:Tatooine-MosEisley.jpg|Einige Söldner in der Landezone. Bild:Bakura-Anlage.jpg|Sturmtruppen in der Anlage von Bakura. Bild:Dunkler_Jedi_Hoth.jpg|Ein Dunkler Jedi im Kommandozentrum der Echo-Basis. Kategorie:Videospiele en:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy pt:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy